Nelniva
'' In the past, Nelniva was known as the district that never slept. A haven for great minds and artists. Always some great masterpiece being designed, some incredible scientific or magical breakthrough just around the corner, or stunning works of engineering being forged. Many great works were wrought here, fineries and beauties the likes of which were hard to find anywhere else. The research done and treasures made here were in no small part one of the primary reasons that Rebel commanders refused to simply bombard the city from orbit, fearing that they might destroy the caches of riches held within. Where the stockpiles of Hennersburg could supply an army for centuries, the wealth of Nelniva could fund them for even longer. This worked to the advantage of the Haljran natives, as their enemies fought each other more for control over Nelniva than they did the Loyalists. Only well after it was too late did these invaders realize that Nelniva was not simply a place where general scientific knowledge was advanced, they contained armies of geniuses who specialized in the fields of biology, xenobiology, cybernetics, abjuration, enchantment, and invocation. It was not long after the Armageddon Wars came to Charybdis that these assorted scientists and mages gathered in Nelniva and began conjuring up all manner of frightening plans to repel the Rebels and keep forever safe their homeworld. These plans were, at their core, simple. The specializations in magic and science gave the gathered genii the tools they needed to grow enormous legions of terrible beasts of war, and augment their physical and mental attributes with various clever cybernetics and enchantments. The Rebels, and basically every other invading army, were not well prepared to combat the horrors of science's more twisted imagination, and most of Nelniva's history during the Wars is a story of countless bloodstained victories for the Loyalists. This changed when the Goblinoid armies were created and brought forth, when the Byzuran joined the fray, and when the dead began becoming common tools. The Nelnivans were forced to develop even more terrible biological weapons to counter them. The culmination of these efforts resulted in what are considered two of the most unforgiveable atrocities that took place during the Wars: the development of the diseases that would lead to the infestations of the Rotters, and the birth of the Cyber-Tarrasque. As the Rotters are discussed elsewhere in this codex, this entry shall focus on the Cyber-Tarrasque. Using biological information from the original Tarrasque, a coterie of scientists and magi known as the Elnari Directive devised a means of growing their own abomination. Furthermore, they were able to enhance its intellect and teach it as it grew, training it to become their loyal monstrosity. It required less than fifty years to fully mature, developing an intellectual capacity almost equal to that of a human being, and was further augmented with the addition of various cybertronics, such as energy cannons that used its own life force for energy, and the ability to alter its biochemistry to temporarily make bodily fluids acidic or even explosive. The ultimate trump card, even against another Tarrasque; the Directive unleashed it upon their enemies as swiftly as they could, and wrought unimaginable destruction upon all who threatened their home. Unfortunately, by providing this new Tarrasque with a human-like intellect, it seemed to realize after only a matter of years that it was not beholden to its creators or those it was meant to protect. Shortly after this realization, the Cyber-Tarrasque began tearing apart Nelniva itself, slaughtering the majority of the population and reducing the better part of the vast provincial district to rubble in a matter of weeks. Attempts to pacify, reason with, and fight it proved futile. The Directive's ultimate success became their district's ultimate destruction. When the Cyber-Tarrasques rampage was finished, it was noted to somehow take charge over the other augmented monsters in Nelniva's employ, leading them to capture every humanoid survivor that could be found, herding them into pits dug by the Tarrasque itself. Much conjecture has been made over what the Cyber-Tarrasques goals were and are, if indeed it possesses any at all. One of the more widely accepted, though still heavily disputed, theories is that made by historian Jasper One-Eye. Excerpt: 1784 S.V., Day 112, speech made at the Marigold University: ''"Fellow historians, professors of science and magic, and gathered collegiate scholars. I am well aware that many of my contemporaries may scoff, or even laugh, at my proposals regarding the Cyber-Tarrasque and my theories on its nature, but I am compelled to state them regadless. We have no reason to believe in the least that this abomination is like its fellows, it displays far too much intelligence for simply wishing to spread destruction and death. It is my opinion that this creature is building a kingdom, or something similar enough to be considered one. Yes, get the chuckles out now, but please observe the following facts. For starters, the Cyber-Tarrasque drew the other augmented beasts from around Nelniva to it, it did not hunt them down and consume them. It has been observed directing other creatures by way of grunts and groans, various smells, and simple physical gestures. It has likewise been observed to assist in nurturing younger generations of these monstrosities, nuzzling them, encouraging them while they learn to walk, and teaching them how to hunt and kill. It has actively kept a significant population of our fellow humanoid races as we would keep cattle, which it and its.. Subjects, for lack of a better word, tend to and provide for, cultivating several strains of nutritious lichen and xenofungi in lieu of hay and grass, separating troublesome individuals from the rest of the 'herd', and taking care to ensure that infants grow to maturity before being eaten. We are not dealing with an unstoppable engine of death- aside from the fact that it was designed to be an unstoppable engine of death- but with an intelligent, and I might remind you immortal, beast that is capable of developing and enacting complex plans, and may at some point desire to expand the borders of its little kingdom. Those of you who are enrolled in military programs will undoubtedly be asked to, at some point, work out a plan of some sort to kill this beast as part of your final thesis. I say now I believe this unnecessary. We do not have the manpower or weaponry necessary to destroy such a creature. We didn't before the Armageddon Wars, and we don't now. However, given the creatures intellect, it may be possible to reason with it on friendly terms if we can learn to understand its mind. If nothing else- if we can't kill it, we should try to ensure that it likes us enough to keep it from killing us. I now open the floor to questions regarding my observations, my sanity, threats, and all other forms of scholarly disbelief." End Excerpt. '' '' Despite the dangers inherent within Nelniva, it is still a popular place for Freelancers, Reclamators, and various offworld agents to attempt exploration. While it is unlikely that anything of real value- such as works of art, powerful technology, or databanks containing lost knowledge- have survived the passage of time, rumors persist that such valuable articles must have, at least in small caches, which continues to draw people to the district. Additionally, there is still a significant humanoid presence in Nelniva; that being the various races kept by the Cyber-Tarrasque and other augmented beasts for food. This regularly attracts the attention of crusaders, both real and imagined, who attempt to raid the 'pens' in the hopes of freeing what they believe are an enslaved and downtrodden people. What few realize until after it is much too late to retreat is that these humanoids have become complacent with their place, having formed a strange cult revolving around worship of the Cyber-Tarrasque. They are a savage and brutal people, all of whom share the dream of one day being chosen to be the Tarrasque's next meal. This has led to many incidents where intruding Freelancers and crusaders find themselves being slain or captured by the very people they are there to rescue, rather than the beasts they expected to fight. Back to Telo-Haljr Back to Main Page